


Ruining our friendship

by Little_Nin



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Nin/pseuds/Little_Nin
Summary: A short one-shot based on a song by Studio KillersThis is a really short fanfic that is supposed to be part of a larger piece I just haven't had the motivation to continue it further plus this ship is....Less than popular. Which is something I'm trying to 'fix' more like just provide content for a ship I really enjoy and hope to convince others to see it as a viable and neat ship.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 13





	Ruining our friendship

Junko Enoshima sat next to her unlikely friend, Celestia Ludenberg in the gym during an assembly. Neither of the two could even begin to tell you what this was about, nor did either of them care. They very clearly were not paying any attention and just used the time to talk. 

The blonde haired fashionista Junko glanced over at the pale gothic lolita in the next seat over. Her eyes fell on the pink lips in a sea of porcelain skin that dare not be touched by the sun's harsh rays. The thought of those lips made the girl's heart skip a beat.

"Hey... Can I borrow your lipstick again? I guess I misplaced mine again." Junko said lazily looking through her bag. 

Secretly hoping the goth wouldn't question her too much about the request. Much to her slight horror the other girl sighed and turned her head to meet the blue eyes that had moved away from the bag. 

"This is the second time this week that you've misplaced your lipstick... You usually carry backups in every nook and cranny you can manage. What has gotten into you?" Celestia didn't deny her though. The doll-like girl reached into her jacket pocket and handed Junko her lipstick. 

The blonde shrugged and uncapped the lipstick. "Dunno... Maybe these upcoming tests and shit are fucking with me." That would be a normal statement... If this was a normal person who said it, but it wasn't. It was /Junko/ who said it. The girl who showed up 'fashionably' late for class and usually spent what time she was in class talking to people and goofing around. 

Her words earned her a knowing look from the gothic lolita. "How much of a fool do you take me for?" 

Now /that/ was a dangerous question. One that Junko knew how to answer. "Tch, you know I don't take you lightly Ludenberg. Chill. Don't get your Dracula fangirl panties in a bunch. Don't worry about me misplacing shit it's not a big deal!" 

This response got her a huff from the other girl as she turned away from her completely seemingly /now/ starting to be interested in what was happening during the assembly. 

Junko took this opportunity to put on the lipstick slowly savoring the indirect kiss that was taking place between her and Celestia. The truth of the matter was. She knew exactly where her lipsticks were, and hadn't misplaced them at all. 

Her real desire was to feel something that had been on the other girls lips at one point. To get that indirect kiss, while she harbored the desire to share a direct kiss with her. Till she worked up the courage to ruin their friendship this was satisfactory, but it was quickly running its course. 

The girl handed the lipstick back to the goth. Who watched the blonde briefly noticing her dreamy and listless look in her eyes as she stared off at nothing resting her head in the palm of her hand. 

Nothing more was said between the two for the rest of the assembly.


End file.
